godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgon Heads
Gorgon Heads are the disembodied heads of various Gorgons that Kratos encounters throughout the God of War Series. God of War: Ascension The Gorgon Cobras present in Ascension aren't killed by having their heads ripped, but by stunning them, Kratos can make a beam explosion with their heads, which will petrify all the enemies in the room, and then will throw the Gorgon away. Instead of having a power to petrify enemies in this game, Kratos can use the magic Eye of the Storm or the attack Immovable Blast of the Ice of Poseidon to freeze enemies. In Multiplayer, small gorgon heads sometimes appear on the ground. When used, they fire a flash that stuns another player instantly. Each head can be used 3 times. The Gorgon Cobras fought by players are killed in the same way as the Gorgon Serpents of God of War III, but instead of having their heads cut in the end, the warrior will impale her head with hit Grappling Hook and pull it up, cutting the head in a half and petrifing all enemies in the room. Stheno also appears. Her gaze is arguably the most powerful of all the gorgons, since it can even kill a man instantly. God of War: Chains of Olympus In this game, gorgons inhabit the fields of Asphodel, Tartarus and the Temple of Persephone in the Underworld. Kratos kills them by beating them to the ground and ripping their heads. However, this will not freeze enemies. This is the only game in which no petrifying or freezing ability is acquired by Kratos, and in which he cannot use the gorgons he fights to freeze other enemies. God of War Medusa, the queen of the gorgons, is found by Kratos as he travels to Athens. She fights Kratos, but he kills her by ripping her head, and then using it as a weapon. Medusa's head - or Medusa's Gaze, as it's called in the game - can be leveled up to level 3. All the other gorgons of the game are killed in the same way as Medusa, but their heads rot in Kratos' hands before he can use or take them. Also, in this game, Medusa's Gaze has no effect on any gorgon. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Kratos kills the gorgons of this game by punching them, taking them to the ground, latching his Blades around their necks and pulling it, which makes their head explode in gorgon beam. This beam explosion petrifies all residing in the same room (excluding Kratos). Instead of having a power to petrify enemies, Kratos can use the magic of the Horn of Boreas to freeze enemies in this game. God of War II Kratos fights the second gorgon, Euryale, in this game, and finishes her by grabbing her head by her snake hair, stabbing her neck and then pulling his Blade, decapitating her. He uses her head as a weapon in this game the same way he did with Medusa's one. The gorgons from this game are killed in the same way as the ones from God of War, and their heads rot in Kratos' hands in the same way. However, these gorgons are vulnerable to gorgon gazes, since the Head of Euryale does have the power to stone them (although it takes more time than stoning other enemies and they usually escape from it faster) and the Golden Fleece can reflect the gazes of gorgons to create massive beam explosions that petrify every enemy around Kratos - including the gorgon who tried to use her gaze against him. God of War III The two races of gorgon found are killed by decapitation. After Kratos kills them, he automatically lifts their heads in the air to freeze every enemy in the room. The Claws of Hades can summon a Gorgon Serpent's soul with their magic. The soul of the creature will release a flash that petrifies all enemies in front of her. Trivia *There are different colors of beams throughout the games. Apparently, green gazes are the least powerful and red ones are the strongest. Medusa's gaze turn into other colors when leveled up, however: it's light green in its first level, dark green in the second and blue in the third. Related Pages *Medusa's Gaze *Head of Euryale Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Multiplayer